


Tennis

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Tennis

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Mr Waverly shouted.

The Old Man rarely raised his voice, but Illya Kuryakin's latest escapade had angered him greatly. He could never have anticipated such an indiscretion; especially from a man like Kuryakin. The Russian sat opposite his boss; head hanging in shame. He hadn't meant it to happen. Not really. He'd just gotten caught up in the excitement.

"You only needed to stay in for the first round, to make contact with our courier." Waverly continued. "You weren't supposed to become the Wimbledon Men's Champion."

Illya simply smiled.


End file.
